


만약, 샌즈가 가스터에게서 도망쳤었다면

by Taezisae



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-11
Updated: 2018-03-11
Packaged: 2019-03-29 21:59:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13936272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taezisae/pseuds/Taezisae





	1. Chapter 1

"여기 장난감 상자가 있다고 치자."

 

똑. 똑. 규칙적이면서도 절제된 소리가 울려퍼진다. 가스터의 길고 하얀 손가락은 책상을 두드렸다. 

그 움직임은 어느 장인이 공들여 만든 시계가 절도있게 움직이는 모습과도 같았다.

 

"그 안에는 많은 장난감이 있지. 모두 재밌고 가지고 놀만하지만, 그 중 다른 것보다 좀 더 즐거운 게 있다고 지자."

 

똑. 똑. 단아한 소리 속에 기침 소리가 섞여 불협화음을 이룬다. 쿨럭. 찢어지고 갈라지는 소리는 듣기만 해도 불쾌했다. 

톡. 톡. 소리가 살짝 가벼워진다.

 

"그런데...그런 장난감이 멋대로 움직여서 상자 밖으로 나간다면."

 

토옥. 가스터의 손가락이 멈췄다. 그 소리에 묻혔던 기침 소리는 선명하게 들렸다. 쿨럭, 컥...당장이라도 숨이 넘어갈 듯 위태로운 소리.

항상 가스터 곁에서 입고 있던 하얀 가운대신 파란 후드티를 입은 샌즈는, 바닥에 널브러져 이따금 기침을 하며 경련을 일으키고 있었다.

 

"주인 입장에선 얼마나 황당할까."

 

가스터는 별다른 움직임도 없이 눈동자만 굴려 바닥에 쓰러진 샌즈를 바라봤다. 나름 각오를 하고 입었을 파란색 후드티는 엉망진창으로

밟히고 구겨져, 파란색이라기보단 회색에 가까워져있었다. 

 

"이렇게 될 것도 예상했었겠지? 설마...절대 잡히지 않을 거란 확신을 한 건 아니겠지?"

"...커억!"

"자네가 그런 생각을 했을리는 없지. 이런 가능성조차 판단못할 지능이었다면, 처음부터 거둬들이지 않았겠지."

 

가스터는 턱을 괴고 가만히 샌즈를 내려다보았다. 그 눈은 실망이나 분노같은 감정보다는, 어째서 이런 일이 일어났는지 

차근차근 분석하는 이성이 빛나고 있었다. 굳이 감정이라고 명한다면 '호기심' 쪽에 가까우리라.

 

"그렇다면 그런 가능성을 짐작했으면서도 이런 짓을 한 건?"

"..."

"분명 내가 얘기했을텐데. 동생과 자네는 실험대상으로 쓸 거라고. 자네는 통제군으로, 동생은 실험군으로 써서

동생이 온갖 실험을 당하는 걸 구경시켜주겠다고 얘기하지 않았는가?"

"끄으...억...."

"동생이 괴로운 것도 상관하지 않을 만큼, 제 몸을 보신하고 싶었던 건가? 하지만 이상해. 자네가 동생을 생각하는 그 갸륵한 마음씨로서는 

생각할 수 없는 일이니까."

 

샌즈는 어떻게든 몸을 움직이려고 몇 번이나 움찔했으나, 겨우 손가락만 까딱할 수 있을 뿐 몸을 일으켜세우는 것조차 하지 못했다.

한참 뒤 샌즈의 기침이 가라앉고 숨이 어느 정도 차분해지자 샌즈는 고개를 들어 가스터를 올려다봤다. 상당히 굴욕적인 자세임에도,

샌즈의 눈빛은 결코 동요하거나 겁먹은 기색이 없었다.

 

"...당신은 동생은 건드리지 않아."

 

꺼져가는, 그러나 또박또박 한 글자 마다 힘주어 말한 샌즈를 가스터는 기묘한 눈빛으로 쳐다보고 있었다. 

실험용 쥐가 돌연 예측하지 못한 행동을 한 걸 발견한 듯. 그 다음엔 또 어떻게 행동할지 기다리는 듯한, 그런 눈빛 말이다.

 

"어째서 그렇게 생각하는 거지?"

"당신이 나한테 정말로 흥미가 없었다면...내가 도망쳐서 다른 괴물한테 죽든 뭐든 신경쓰지 않아. 

...그랬다면 지금 나와 동생이 여기로 다시 올 리....없으니까."

"자신감이 하늘을 찌르는 군. 내가 그만큼 자네에게 흥미 있을 거라고 생각하다니."

"당신은...자신이 흥미 없는 것은 철저하게 무시해. 연구소 안의 벽지만큼도 시선을 주지 않거든....

내 동생에게 흥미가 있었다면, 당신은 처음부터 내 동생에게..."

 

샌즈는 말을 흐리는 것으로 많은 것을 말했다. 갑자기 터진 기침과 함께 미처 삼키지 못한 침이 바닥에 흐른다.

당장이라도 정신을 놓아버릴 듯한 아픔에도 샌즈는 기어코 말을 이어갔다.

 

"내 동생은...당신한테 있어서는 날 붙잡을 목줄일 뿐이야...단지 도구일 뿐이라고..."

"사랑하는 동생을 도구라고까지 지칭하면서 내게 설명하다니, 감격스럽군."

 

비아냥대는 것이 아니었다. 가스터는 지금 한동안 느끼지 못한 묘한 고양감을 느끼고 있었다. 그렇지 않다면 인내심이 상당히 부족한 그가 

샌즈의 말을 경청할 리 없지 않겠는가.

 

"만약 내가 없으면...당신은 내 동생 따위 전혀 흥미가 없을 거야. 실험 같은 곳에 쓰지도 않겠지."

"동생이 실험용 표본으로 쓰일 가능성이 전혀 없다고 어떻게 단정하지?"

"내가 가져간 청산가리 캡슐부터 빼앗은 게 그 이유야..."

"..."

"말했잖아...나한테 흥미가 없다면...내가 죽는 것 따위 말리지 않고, 동생을 데려갔겠지..."

 

샌즈는 쓰게 웃으며 고개를 숙였다. 설령 기회가 주어졌다한들 과연 동생을 두고 그 캡슐을 삼킬 수 있었을까?

아마 가스터도 자신과 같은 생각을 하고 있겠지.

 

"자네는 절대 그 캡슐을 삼킬 수 없어. 그렇게나 사랑하는 동생을 버리고 세상을 뜬다고?"

"헤헤. 내 동생이...그렇게 약하지 않은 거 알면서..."

"...."

"내가 없어도....힘들긴 해도 동생은 강하게 해쳐나갈 수...."

"....."

"적어도 당신에게 벗어나는 건 가능..."

 

커억...! 샌즈는 말을 끝맺지 못하고 몇 번이나 기침을 토하고, 숨을 몰아쉬며 사시나무 떨듯 몸을 떨고 있었다.

허나 가스터는 샌즈가 기침을 하건 발작을 떨건 아무래도 좋았다. 그는 죽어가는 샌즈와 달리 몸에 생기가 도는 걸 느끼고 있었다.

흥미로워. 정말 흥미로워. 이렇게나 대화가 맞물린 적이 있던가. 가스터는 어린아이처럼 소리라도 지르고 싶을 정도였다.

 

"정말이지...."

 

그는 옛 추억을 떠올리며 몽상에 잠기기 시작했다. 그는 장난감을 손에 넣으면 완전히 분해부터 하는 버릇을 갖고 있었다. 

그 장난감을 이루는 부품은 뭔지, 움직이는 원리는 뭔지 전부 뜯어보고 파악해야 만족하는 것이 그에게 있어 큰 즐거움이었다. 

그리고 그것에 대해 완전히 파악하면 버리고 새 장난감을 찾는 걸 수 없이 반복했다.

그런 그의 습성은 타인과의 관계에서도 끊임없이 발현되었고, 그에게 있어 생각이나 감정이란 건 정말 흔하고 뻔한 것이 된지 오래였다.

지금까지 관찰해온 괴물들을 보고 있자면 차라리 톱니바퀴 두 개 달린 장난감이 더 흥미로울 정도였으니까.

 

"자네는 참 특이해."

 

지금 자신의 발밑에 엎드려있는 이 작은 괴물을 제외하고 말이다. 나약하지만, 결코 굽혀지지 않는 올곧음. 작고 연약함에도 티 하나 묻지 않은

새하얀 들꽃 같기도 했다. 그럼에도 꺾으려고 한다면, 또 강철 같아서 곧잘 꺾이진 않는 그런 것 말이다.

 

"신기해. 아주 신기해. 제 나름대로는 똑똑하다고 으스대는 얼간이들보다 훨씬 낫군."

"칭찬 들어도 전혀 기쁘지..."

 

뿌드득! 돌연 딱딱한 뭔가가 부러지는 소리와, 잠깐의 침묵이 지나고 쉰 목소리로 내지르는 비명이 울려퍼졌다. 

샌즈는 자신의 왼팔이 부러졌단 사실에 경악했으나, 곧 이를 악물고 어떻게든 버티려고 몸부림을 쳤다. 비명을 지르는 것이야말로,

아파하는 것이야 말로 저 자가 원하는 것이리라. 샌즈는 자신의 몸이 너덜너덜하다 못해 산산조각 나는 생각마저 들었다. 

그리고 가스터는 샌즈가 자신의 생각대로 움직이지 않으려고 저항하는 것에 다시 한 번 격양되는 걸 느꼈다.

 

"그래. 정말 흥미로워."

"으으윽...! 아윽...!"

"하지만 흥미로운 것과 불쾌한 건 별개군. 난 이 감정들은 양립할 수 없다 생각했는데...그 두 개가 같이 느껴질 수 있다니, 신기하군."

 

아무리 흥미롭다한들 파해칠 수 없는 것은 불쾌하다. 알아낼 수 없다는 것은, 알아내지 못한 그 상대에게 패배하고 그 발 밑에 놓이는 것. 

그것은 곧 자신이 고개를 숙이고 엎드려야 하는 것. 

항상 자신은 모든 것을 알고 모든 것을 파악해내는 입장이어야한다. 위에서 내려다보고, 최소한 마주볼지언정 결코 올려다보진 않는다. 

그리고 그가 샌즈에게 불쾌감을 느끼는 건 한 가지 이유가 더 있었다.

 

"자네는 모든 걸 예측하고 있어. 그리고 정확하게 맞았어."

"크으으윽.....!"

"그런데도 이런 짓을 벌였다는 건 멍청하거나...."

 

가스터는 그런 생각을 하며 손을 뻗었고, 곧 샌즈의 오른다리가 부러지는 소리와 함께 새된 비명이 울려퍼졌다.

 

"이렇게 될 걸 알면서도 일을 저질렀다는 거지."

"아아아아아악!"

"쉽게 말해 '반항'이라는 거지."

 

가스터는 수 많은 가능성들을 지우고 단 하나의 결론을 남겼다. 샌즈가 자신에게 말하고 싶은 말.

 

'나는 당신에게 놀아나는 존재가 아니다.'

 

설령 다시 붙잡혀서, 원하지 않는 폭력에 짓눌려도, 그렇게 해도 자신을 완전히 손에 넣고 가지고 놀 순 없다.

당신은 아직 나에게 흥미가 있다. 그런 흥미 있는 장난감을 지금 당장 부숴버리는 짓은 할 수 없겠지. 내가 부서지거나 당신이 흥미를 잃거나,

어느 쪽이 되든 당신에게만큼은 온전히 나 자신을 주지 않을 것이다.

 

"하하...."

 

힘과 폭력을 써서 다시 데려온 건 넝마처럼 너덜너덜해진 몸뚱아리일뿐, 그 안에 있는 영혼 만큼은 아직 손에 넣을 수 없다.

설령 지금 저 몸을 박살낸다한들 그거야말로 샌즈를 자유롭게 해주는 꼴이 될 뿐.

 

"자네는 지금까지 내가 본 것들중에서 가장 흥미로워."

"으크극....끄윽.....!"

"그렇기에 무엇보다 완전히 알고 싶은걸세."

 

열리지 않는다면 비틀어서라도 연다. 그것이 안되면 부수어서라도 연다. 부숴도 안 된다면 자신이 새로 만들어서라도 손에 넣는다.

그런 오기야말로 가스터, 그를 온전히 설명하는 것이었다.

자신의 바짓단을 붙잡으려는 샌즈의 오른 손도, 마지막으로 남아 발악하던 왼다리도 금이가고 부러졌다. 마치 날개와 다리를 전부 뜯겨 

몸통만으로 부르르 떠는 곤충과도 같아진 샌즈를, 가스터는 한 손으로 그의 후드를 붙잡고 짐짝 끌듯 끌고가기 시작했다. 

 

"아아아아아.....! 아아아아악!"

"걱정말게. 일이 다 끝나고 나면 치료는 해줄테니. 못해도 이틀 뒤면 움직일 순 있을 거야."

"아으으으으...!"

"그래. 한 가지 사실을 알려주지."

 

가스터는 방문 앞에 멈춰선 다음, 쭈그려 앉아 샌즈의 두개골을 쓰다듬었다. 서늘한 손길이 땀과 열기로 어지러운 그의 머리를 스쳐간다.

 

"저 방에는 카메라가 설치되어있고, 그 카메라는 실시간으로 영상을 전송하고 있다네."

"끄으...으...!"

"그리고 그 카메라의 영상이 재상되는 모니터는 어디있을 것 같나? 힌트를 주자면 지하실이라네."

 

가스터의 말에, 짐승처럼 울부짖기만 하던 샌즈가 돌연 안 된다고 비명을 질렀다. 그와 동시에 그것 만큼은 안 된다고 애원까지 내질렀다.

팔다리가 부서져도 결코 무너지지 않던 그의 굳은 눈빛이, 모래성이 무너지듯 한 순간에 무너지고 있다.

가스터는 그런 샌즈의 반응에 나름 만족스러워하며 다시 샌즈를 끌고 방안으로 들어가기 시작했다. 샌즈의 최후의 발악은, 

비명밖에 할 수 없는 그의 마지막 저항은 속절 없이 방안으로 끌려들어가기 시작했다.

 

"사랑하는 동생이 지켜볼텐데, 조금은 웃는 게 낫지 않겠나?"

 

 

그 말을 끝으로

 

 

방문이 둘을 집어 삼켰다.


	2. Chapter 2

새된 비명이 울려퍼진다. 쉬고, 가라앉고, 갈라지기까지 한 목소리는 애원하고 있었다. 제발, 그것만은. 부탁이니. 다른 건 다 할 테니.

실이 끊어진 마리오네트처럼 팔다리를 축 늘어트린 샌즈가 할 수 있는 건 소리를 높이는 것 밖에 없었다. 부러진 팔다리의 통증 때문에

간간히 신음을 내뱉으면서도 애원하는 것을 멈추지 않았다. 

가스터는 침대 근처에 도착하고 나서야 멈춰서 아래를 내려다본다. 상당히 아플텐데 어떻게 아직도 버티고 있는 걸까? 진통제 같은 것도

맞지 않아서 통증이 상당히 심할 텐데. 무엇이 이 작고 약한 괴물을 버티게 하는 거지? 가스터는 고개를 살짝 기울였다.

 

"참 신기해."

 

살아있는 것이라면 제 몸이 덜 아프고 덜 피곤하길 원하는 건 당연할 터. 그렇게 하기 위해 남을 팔아먹는 짓도 서슴치 않거늘, 

이 작은 해골은 어째서 다른 것들과 다르게 행동하는 걸까? 해골이라 살아있지 않는 것으로 쳐야 하는 걸까? 그런 시덥잖은 생각을 하며

가스터는 무릎을 구부리고 샌즈를 내려다봤다.

 

"아픈 것 보다 동생에게 관찰 당하는 게 더 두렵나?"

"크윽....!"

"만약 지금 당장 팔 다리를 원래대로 붙여주고 통증을 없애주는 대신, 나에게 순순히 응하라고 한다면....자네는 역시 거절하겠지?"

"알면서 왜 묻...아아아악!"

 

가스터의 발이 느긋하게 샌즈의 오른 손을 짓이긴다. 아파서 죽을 것 같은 샌즈였지만, 두 팔 모두 부러진 탓에 발 밑에서 손을 빼낼수도

다른 팔로 발을 밀어낼 수도 없었다. 지금의 그에겐 비명을 지르고 고개를 숙여 참아내는 것만이 유일하게 허락된 저항이었다.

 

"벌써부터 힘을 빼게 하면 곤란하네. 재밌는 건 아직 시작도 안 됬으니 말일세."

 

샌즈는 꺽꺽대며 당장이라도 무너질 듯 했지만, 결코 울음을 토해내진 않았다. 금방이라도 부서질 것 같은데도 결코 부서지지 않는 군.

고통에 가득 찬 신음소리나 이따금 부들부들 떠는 몸 따위 신경도 쓰지 않고, 가스터는 바닥에 질질 끌려온 샌즈를 번쩍 안아들어 올린다. 

아무 것도 모르고 보면 참 다정해보이는 그 동작은, 옷가지를 아무렇게나 던지는 것처럼 샌즈를 던져버린다. 아무리 푹신한 매트리스 위라 해도 

던져진 충격을 고스란히 받은 샌즈는 저도 모르게 비명을 질렀다.

 

"아아악...!"

 

버둥거려도 팔다리가 제대로 움직이지 않았기에, 샌즈가 할 수 있는 건 고개를 흔드는 것 뿐이었다. 악 다문 이에서 난 파열음이 골을 울린다.

그리고 이렇게 발버둥치고 고통스러워 하는 것이야말로 가스터가 원하는 꼴이지 않는가, 라고 생각하며 다시 한 번 이를 갈았다. 뿌드드득.

옆에서 지켜보던 가스터에게도 선명하게 들릴 만큼 큰 소리가 이 사이로 흐른다.

 

"처음부터 말을 들었다면 이런 일까진 일어나지 않았을 텐데 말이지."

"이, 미친....!"

"자네의 용기는 높이 사주겠네. 하지만 나를 감탄하게 만든 것과 불쾌하게 만든 건 엄연히 다르지."

 

그리고 그 대가는 당연히 자네가 치뤄야 할 몫이고. 가스터는 그 말을 하고 자리에서 일어나 방을 나갔는데, 문이 닫히자마자 샌즈는 남은 힘을 

쥐어짜 몸을 굴렸다. 침대가 크고 웅장한 탓에, 몇 번이나 구르고 나서야 샌즈는 침대 가장자리에 도달했다. 

샌즈는 망설임 없이 몸을 아래로 내던진다. 쿵...! 딱딱한 맨바닥에 그의 몸이 가차없이 나뒹군다. 이러다가 가슴과 등마저 산산조각나는 게 아닐까-

그런 두려움속에서 밀려오는 고통.

 

"으아아.....!"

 

팔다리가 부서졌으니 이렇게 굴러봤자 겨우 문앞에 도착하는 게 고작이겠지. 일어날수도 기어갈수도 없다. 그래도 샌즈는 멈추지 않는다. 

의미 없는 짓이라고 소용없다고 생각하는 순간, 최후의 최후까지 붙잡고 있는 한 가닥의 끈을 놓쳐버릴 것 같았기에. 

곧 돌아온 가스터는 바닥에서 구르는 -말이 구르는 것이지 꿈틀대는 것에 가까운-샌즈를 내려다보았다. 샌즈는 최대한 눈에 힘을 주고

가스터를 바라봤으나 그는 희미하게 웃을 뿐이었다.

 

"정말 흥미로워. 그런 몸이어도 마지막까지 저항하겠다는 건가?"

"당신한테 만큼은, 놀아나지.....!"

"물론 이 이상은 시간낭비지만."

 

발버둥도 부질없이 다시 침대 위로 돌아온 샌즈는, 천장 위에서 희미하게 반짝이는 동그란 유리를 보고 몸이 뻣뻣해지는 걸 느꼈다.

부릅 뜬 눈처럼 새파랗게 번뜩이는 그것은 이렇게 말하고 있었다. 어디 한 번 마구 발버둥쳐봐. 하나도 놓치지 않고 동생에게 보여줄테니까.

기대되지? 동생에게 어떤 모습을 보여주게 될 지?

안 돼. 안 돼. 안 돼....! 쉴 세 없이 같은 말을 쏟아내며 샌즈는 고개를 마구 내저었다. 어떻게든 움직여보겠다며 팔다리에 힘을 주기도 했으나

손가락과 발가락만 까딱거리는 게 고작이었다. 그마저도 덜 부서진 오른팔과 왼다리만 가능했고, 거의 분리되듯이 부러진 왼팔과 오른다리는 

까딱거리는 것조차 할 수 없었다. 

가스터는 희미하게 꿈틀대는 샌즈의 뺨을 쓰다듬었고, 서늘한 손길에 샌즈는 움찔하며 떨던 것도 멈추고 얼어붙었다. 가만히 있는 샌즈를 보며

만족스럽다는 듯 가스터는 히죽 웃었다.

 

"역시 자네는 이러는 게 훨씬 어울려."

"이 개....우웁!"

 

돌연, 가스터의 하얗고 긴 손가락이 샌즈의 입안으로 들어왔다. 그리고는 그 손가락들로 샌즈의 혀를 쓰다듬으며 입안을 마구 휘저었다.

반질반질거리는 축축함과 입 안의 열기에 살짝 들떠하며, 가스터는 손을 조금 더 깊숙히 집어넣었다.

샌즈는 어떻게든 그 손을 입밖으로 밀어내기 위해 고개를 마구 저었다. 허나 자신을 위에서 짓누르고 있는 가스터를 밀어내기엔 역부족이었고,

되려 손이 입안으로 좀 더 쉽게 들어오도록 도와주는 꼴이 될 뿐이었다. 

 

"으, 읍! 우, 으읍...!"

 

최후의 수단으로 그의 손을 물으려는 순간 돌연 다른 손 하나가 허공에서 나타나 입 가장자리에 손가락 두개를 넣고는 벌렸다. 

한 손은 입 안에서 마구 놀아나고 한 손은 입을 붙잡고 놓칠 않는다. 입을 더 벌리는 것도 다무는 것도 제대로 되지 않은 샌즈는 괴로움에

얼굴을 잔뜩 찌푸렸다. 그런 샌즈에게 가스터는 희미하게 비웃음을 흘렸다.

 

"조금은 짖고 엎드린다면 아프게 하지 않을 텐데 말이지."

"으으에....! 아으읍....!"

"뭐, 그랬다면 처음부터 순순히 나왔겠지만."

 

가스터의 왼손은 완전히 샌즈의 입 안에 자리를 잡았다. 좀 더 깊숙히 들어간 그의 손가락은, 이제 혓바닥이 아니라 혀뿌리 근처에서 

쉴 세 없이 움직이고 있었다. 혀를 뽑아내려는 듯 목구멍 안 쪽으로 들어오는 이물감에 샌즈는 비명에 가까운 신음을 토해내고 있었다.

 

"읏, 읍...! 우우웁....."

 

그 작은 입 안을 헤집을 게 어딨다고, 가스터의 손은 오른쪽 왼쪽 위 아래 숨 돌릴 틈도 없이 움직였다. 그것도 무식하게 휙휙 젓는 게 아니라

건반 누르듯 손가락을 까딱거리며 샌즈의 혀를 꾹꾹 누르거나 손가락으로 혀를 감싸안으며 당겨보기도 하는 것이었다. 그런 그의 손짓으로

샌즈의 입안은 침이 고이다 못해 흘러내리며 이불 위에 방울 방울 떨어지고 있었다. 

갑자기 가스터의 왼손이 입에서 반쯤 빠져나오다가 다시 입안으로 들어갔다. 그에 맞춰 샌즈의 고개가 살짝 들렸다가 다시 침대에 파묻히기를 몇 번.

더러는 그 긴 손가락에 목구멍이 찔리면서 헛구역질 하는 소리도 들렸다. 

몇 번이나 그렇게 샌즈의 고개를 들어올렸다가 쳐박기를 하던 가스터는, 마무리로 샌즈의 혀를 손가락으로 잡아 입 밖으로 잡아당기는 것이었다.

입 밖으로 살짝 내밀어진 혀는 침으로 축축해져 미끌미끌거렸고, 맺혀있는 침이 뚝 뚝 점성있게 떨어지는 것이었다.

 

"이어..... 어으 아.....!"

 

한참이나 혀를 내민 체 괴로워하는 걸 지켜보고나서야 가스터는 샌즈의 혀를 자유롭게 해줬다. 그의 손은 침으로 범벅이 되어 번들번들거렸는데

이따금 실처럼 늘어지며 샌즈의 가슴팍 위로 떨어지곤 했다.

샌즈는 입에서 흐르는 침을 닦지도 못하고 숨을 고르기에 정신이 없었다. 그러나 살짝 열기 오른 숨을 내뱉으면서도, 그의 눈동자는

가스터를 향한 증오와 경멸로 가득 차 있었다. 여전히 부서질 틈 하나 보이지 않는 샌즈를 보며 가스터는 조금 어려운 수학문제를 푸는

느낌마저 들었다.

 

"여전히 저항하는 건가. 역시 자네는 신기해."

 

하지만 아무리 어려운 수학문제라고 해도, 풀이법은 있는 법. 단지 그 풀이를 찾고 써내려가는 데 시간을 좀 들여야 할 뿐.

가스터는 침범벅이 된 손으로 샌즈의 턱을 들어올렸다. 그리고는 그의 턱과 목을 천천히 손가락으로 그으며 내려오기 시작했는데, 

너무 빠르거나 느리지 않은, 딱 몸이 간지러울 정도의 속도였다. 

흡! 살살 목을 긁는 손가락에 샌즈는 입을 다물고 숨을 참았다. 그의 침이 묻은 손가락이 지나갈 때마다 느껴지는 축축함과 끈적거림에

샌즈는 찝찝함에 몸둘 곳이 없었다. 다시 한 번 손과 발을 움직여보려 해도, 부러진 사지는 요동조차 치지 않는다.

 

"슬슬 본론으로 갈까."

 

가스터의 왼손이 열심히 샌즈의 가슴팍을 간질이는 동안, 오른손은 샌즈의 허리를 더듬었고 샌즈는 저도 모르게 움찔하며 허리를 꿈틀댔다.

그런 움직임에도 무심하게 오른손은 그의 바지를 붙잡고 서서히 아래로 당기기 시작했다. 하반신을 걸친 것이 스르륵 내려가며 서늘한 공기가

하반신에 닿는다.

 

"?!"

 

샌즈는 당황하며 버둥거렸으나, 움직일 수 없는 다리 때문에 허리만 위 아래로 들썩이는 꼴이 되었다. 그의 바지는 방해 하나 받지 않고

무자비하게 벗겨졌고, 샌즈는 새하얀 골반과 그 위에 달린 파란색 마법의 결정체가 적나라하게 노출되었단 사실에 기겁을 하였다.

동생과 목욕을 하는 순간에도 바지만큼은 벗지 않은 샌즈였다. 지금까지 누구에게도 보여주지 않은 푸른색이 은은하게 빛을 내고 있었다.

평생을 조심하고 긴장하면서 지켜온 그의 노력을 단 몇 초만에 무너트린 가스터의 손은, 절망할 틈도 주지 않고 그것을 무자비하게 움켜쥐었다. 

 

"으윽! "

 

힘이 들어간 거친 손길에 샌즈는 반사적으로 얼굴을 찌푸렸다. 가스터는 샌즈의 다물린 신음을 듣고 손에 힘을 풀었다가, 

샌즈의 힘 빠진 숨소리가 들리면 다시 손에 힘을 주는 걸 몇 번 반복했다. 고작 몇 번을 반복했을 뿐인데도 샌즈는 지쳐 숨을 헐떡였다. 

샌즈의 가슴팍은 쉴 세 없이 올라갔다 내려가며 조금 더 열이 오른 숨을 토해내느라 정신이 없었다.

 

"하아, 하....하아...."

"자넨 정말 체력이 약하군. 이런 체력으로 지금까지 잘도 버텼군."

"하, 다....당신 때무, 읏!?"

 

샌즈의 말이 끝나기도 전에 가스터는 샌즈의 푸른색으로 손가락을 꾹 찔러넣었다. 준비도 되지 않은 무방비한 상태에서 그런 식으로 나오는 것은,

생살에 억지로 틈을 만들어 파고 드는 것과 다를 것 없었다. 배려심도 신중함도 하나 없는 무자비한 폭력.

젤리나 말랑말랑한 고무에 손가락을 밀어넣는 것 같군. 가스터는 그렇게 중얼거리며 찔러넣은 손가락에 힘을 줬다. 

그의 손가락이 안쪽으로 파고들수록 샌즈는 찢어지는 듯한 통증에 눈앞이 번쩍였다. 애써 참아온 입이 벌어지면서 비명을 토해낸다. 

 

"아아아악!"

 

무자비하게 파고드는 손가락이 쉴 세 없이 결정체를 휘젓는다. 최대한 깊숙히 찔러보면서 가지런히 붙였던 손가락을 갑자기 벌리거나,

손가락 끝을 구부려 안쪽을 살살 긁기도 하고 더러는 손가락으로 살살 쓰다듬으며 휘젓기도 하는 등 그의 손가락은 잠시도 멈출 기색이 보이지 않았다.

곧 그의 손가락이 깊숙히 들어갔다가 빠져나오는 등 쉴 세 없이 왕복하기 시작했다. 조금 느리게 했다가, 빠르게 했다가 다시 느리게.

속도에 따라 미묘하게 바뀌는 샌즈의 반응을 보며 속도를 조절하는게, 꼭 악기를 조율하는 조율사의 손길처럼 섬세하기까지 했다.

 

"흐읍....! 흣!"

 

그 사이 손가락과 결정체가 수분을 머금기 시작하면서 서서히 질척거리는 소리가 들려오기 시작했다. 처음에는 아주 작게 들리던 그 소리는

점점 거세지더니, 곧 뚝뚝 떨어져내리는 지경에 이르렀다. 철퍽. 퍽. 처벅처벅. 처퍽. 처퍽. 철퍽. 쿨척쿨척. 축축하고 무거운 것이 귀에

달라붙는 느낌이다. 

샌즈는 자신이 어딘가로 멀어져가는 느낌을 받았다. 영혼까지 찌를 듯 날카로웠던 통증이 서서히 한계치를 넘으면서, 짜릿한 정전기 같은 것으로 

바뀌어갔다. 움직이도 않는 손가락과 발가락 끝부터 정수리 부근까지 관통하는 찌르르한 느낌에 샌즈의 등이 구부러지며 툭 튀어올랐다가

다시 펴지며 주저앉기를 반복하였다. 

삐걱삐걱-침대가 규칙적으로 움직이는 소리가 꼭 시계같다며 가스터는 생각했다. 간만에 시계나 하나 가져와서 분해해보며 놀아볼까.

물론 지금은 시계보다 더 흥미로운 것이 움직이니 딱히 그럴 생각도 없지만.

 

"하윽... 하읏...읏!"

"몸에 힘을 푸는 게 자네에게 낫지 않겠나."

"읏...그, 그마...하읏!"

 

남아있는 이성의 파편이 비명을 지른다. 수치스럽고 괴롭다고. 어서 끝났으면 좋겠다고. 그런데도 왜 자신의 몸은 쉴 세 없이 반응하고 있는 걸까.

수치심에 흐윽-하고 살짝 우는 소리를 내는 샌즈에게 가스터는 얼굴을 가까이 하며 속삭였다.

 

"정말 좋아하는 군. 이런 체질이었나?"

"-흐읍!"

"마지막까지 어떻게든 참으려고 하는 게 보기 좋군."

 

샌즈는 막다른 골목에 몰렸다는 걸 깨달았다. 쉴 세 없이 빨라지는 숨과, 자신의 하반신에 끝없이 쏠리는 자극을, 그 자극에 반사적으로 반응하는 신체.

억지로 참아내며 쥐어짜듯 버티는 것과 마지막 남은 인내심마저 놓아버리고 풀어지는 것. 어느 쪽이든 가스터에겐 관찰 대상이고 흥미를 불러 일으킬

부품에 불과하다.

결국 가스터가 원하는 대로 놀아나는 것인가. 그것 외에는 다른 방도는 없었던 걸까. 몰려오는 무력감에 짓눌린 샌즈는 눈물까지 흘리기 시작했다.

 

"흐윽, 흡....! 읏, 아.....!"

"이제 알았나? 자네는 뭘 해도 벗어날 수 없단 거."

"아으, 앗, 아아아...!"

 

가스터는 참지 못하고 찢어질 듯 크게 웃었다. 가늘게 떨리는 손발과 들썩거렸다가 풀썩 주저앉는 허리. 오르락내리락 하는 가슴팍과 등.

수치스러움과 피로가 뒤섞인 표정. 꽉 다물지 못하고 벌어진 입. 흐르는 뭔가와 젖어가는 이불. 흐트러진 옷. 간간히 삐걱대는 침대 스프링 소리. 

노란색 불빛. 숨소리. 신음. 울음.

그 중에서도 가장 그를 흥분시킨 것은 다름 아닌 샌즈의 눈이었다. 아까에 비한다면 훨씬 풀렸지만, 아직까지도 이성을 유지하고 있다니.

강철도 뜨거운 불꽃에는 녹아내리거늘 이 해골의 눈은 무엇으로 완전히 녹여버릴 수 있는 걸까. 

 

"흥미로워."

 

흥미로워. 흥미로워. 가스터는 히죽 웃으며 샌즈의 뺨을 쓰다듬었다. 뜯어내고, 분해하고, 꺼내고, 나열하고, 파고들고, 살펴봐도 끝이 없다.

파도 파도 완전히 파헤쳐지지 않는다. 그 어떠한 기계도 괴물도 이렇게나 깊고 복잡한 것은 없었다.

가스터가 아무 경험도 없는 건 아니었지만, 그렇다고 해서 몇 몇 괴물처럼 절제없었던 건 아니었다. 분명 그에게도 몇 번의 신중한 기회가 있었다.

그러나 지금까지의 그 경험들은 하나같이 단조로운 확인과정에 불과했다. 알아서 엎드리고, 어떻게든 자신의 기분을 맞춰주겠다며 훤히 보이는

행동들로 아양을 떨거나 비굴하게 숙였던 것들. 자신이 잡아 열지도 않는데 스스로 뚜껑을 열어버리는 얼간이들. 파고 들 것도 없는 허접스러운 속내를

전부 보여주던 것들. 바닥에 놓인 불량품보다 더 짜증이 났던 그 때의 일들.

 

"흥미로워."

 

가스터는 자신의 허리춤으로 손을 갖다대며 샌즈에게 속삭였다. 자신이 먼저 움직이게 만든 괴물은 샌즈 외에는 전무할 거다. 아니, 앞으로 그런

괴물이 또 나올 확률은 없다고 봐도 무방하겠지. 스르륵. 샌즈의 벗겨진 바지 위로 흘러내린 검은색 바지가 겹쳐 쌓인다.

그의 손가락이 빠져나오면서 샌즈는 찾아온 자유에 기뻐할 틈도 없이 몸을 관통하는 고통과 자극을 몰아내기 위해 숨을 몰아쉰다. 허나 곧 

자신의 푸른 결정체 안 쪽으로 새로운 것이 들어왔단 것에 저도 모르게 눈을 크게 뜬다.

 

"하윽, 읏!"

 

손가락과 다르게 자신의 안쪽을 남김없이 채운, 가스터의 보라색 결정체의 존재를 눈치챈 샌즈가 비명과 신음을 동시에 토했다. 

물론 그런 반응은 되려 보라색을 더 빛나게 만들어 줄 뿐이었지만.

삐걱삐걱삐걱-침대의 삐걱이는 소리가 더 빠르고 크게 요동친다. 쉴 세 없이 올라갔다 내려갔다를 반복하는 가스터의 허리와 

침대에 잡아먹힐 듯 파묻혔다가 튀어오르는 샌즈의 몸이, 하나의 화음이 되어 쉴 세 없이 울려퍼진다.

 

"으읏....! 아으읏! 하으ㅅ!"

 

이제는 신음마저 제대로 끝맺어지지 못하고 뭉개져내린다. 어떻게든 붙잡은 끈이 하나 하나 풀려버린다. 가득 달아오른 숨결이 핫랜드에서 나오는

열기만큼 뜨겁고 축축하게 가스터의 가슴팍에 닿는다. 그 간질간질함에 가스터의 몸이 더 격하게 움직인다. 

 

"아아아아아아아!"

 

샌즈의 비명이 끝을 향해 솟구친 것과 짧은 시계추처럼 움직이던 가스터의 몸이 멈춘 것은 동시에 일어났다. 아주 잠시 둘 모두 숨을 멈췄고,

곧 참았던 숨만큼 깊숙히 토해내는 소리가 방안에 울려퍼졌다. 곧 헐떡이며 주체할 수 없는 숨소리가 시계 초침처럼 규칙적이면서도 또렷하게

둘 사이를 채웠다.

 

"하, 하아....하아...."

 

샌즈가 제 몸에 견디지 못하고 숨을 고르는 동안, 옆에 앉은 가스터는 힘빠진 웃음을 토해내며 천장을 올려다봤다. 그 곳에는 그 둘의 모습을 

처음부터 끝까지 차갑게 내려다보는 유리렌즈가 번뜩이고 있었다. 

돌연 가스터는 히죽 웃으며 자리에서 일어나 어딘가로 향했다. 샌즈는 그런 가스터는 신경도 쓰지 못하고 숨을 고르고 정신을 가다듬느라 정신이 

없었고, 가스터가 뭔가 들고 돌아왔음에도 멍한 눈빛으로 고개를 돌려 벽을 바라볼 뿐이었다. 그 사이 가스터는 언제 그랬냐는 듯 바지를 다시 

입고 몸을 가다듬었다.

 

"샌즈 군. 자네에게 마지막으로 보여줄 것이 있지."

"하..."

"이것으로 오늘은 끝이라네. 좋은 마무리가 될 거야."

 

그렇게 말하며 가스터는 샌즈의 얼굴 앞에 네모난 판을 가져가더니 손가락으로 건드렸다. 이윽고 그 네모난 판에서 영상 하나가 흘러나오기 시작했다. 

처음에는 다 타버린 재처럼 색이 빠진 샌즈의 눈에, 돌연 번쩍하고 번개가 치듯 생기가 돌아왔다.

 

"팝...!"

 

영상에 나온 동생의 모습에 샌즈는 울음을 터트리듯 동생의 이름을 불렀다. 이런 더럽고 질척거리는 세상에서, 유일하게 자신을 버티게 해주는 존재.

그 무엇과도 바꿀 수 없는 소중한 가족.

영상 속의 팝은 안절부절 못하며 방안을 돌아다니고 있었다. 영상 속 방은 지하실이라는 게 믿겨지지 않을 만큼 깔끔하고 시설도 그럭저럭 갖춰진

곳이었다. 침대와 세면대 같은 기본시설은 물론이고 책상과 책 몇 권도 있는 것이 평범한 가정집처럼 보였다. 그리고 벽면에 붙어있는 작은 텔레비....

 

"?!"

 

그러나 그 다음에 펼쳐진 광경에 샌즈는 숨을 들이삼켰다. 그리고 잊고 있던 천장의 렌즈를 떠올리며 천장과 동생을 비추는 판데기를 번갈아 

쳐다봤다.

판데기 속 영상은 녹화된 영상이었는지 가스터가 빠르게 넘겼다. 빨리 감기 되는 영상 속에서 샌즈는 자신의 동생이 텔레비젼을 보며 얼어붙고,

텔레비젼을 붙잡고 흔들고, 주저앉아 뭐라 소리치고 머리를 잡아 뜯는 걸 보았다. 

돌연 영상이 한 부분에서 멈췄다. 다시 정상적으로 재생되는 영상 속에서 펼쳐지는 풍경은 곧 샌즈 스스로 자신의 눈을 의심하게 만들었다.

벽에 붙어있는 텔레비젼에선 자신이 가스터에 의해 비명과 신음을 토해내고 있었다. 당시에 몰랐던 자신의 얼굴과 표정을 생생하게 바라보며

샌즈는 수치심과 절망감을 동시에 느꼈다.

 

"아아....!"

 

그러나 그런 자신의 모습보다 더 자신을 나락으로 떨어트리는 것은, 화면 속에서 움직이는 동생의 행동이었다. 바닥에 주저앉아있던 동생이

돌연 몸을 움찔했다. 뭔가 간지러운 것에 몸을 참으며 비트는 듯한 움직임. 이윽고 동생의 시선은 그의 하반신으로 향했고, 곧 하반신을 향해

더듬거리는 동생의 오른손과, 등을 돌리고 있음에도 보이고 희미하게 보이는 붉은색의-

 

"아아아아아아아아아-!"

 

그 뒤는 굳이 보여줄 필요가 없음에도 가스터는 영상을 계속 보여준다. 화면 속에서 울면서 벅차오르는 숨을 토해내는 동생과, 자신이 어떤 식으로

침대 위에서 움직였던 모습에 샌즈는 비명을 토해내며 완전히 무너져내리기 시작했다. 아주 약간이나마 남아있던 그의 뭔가가 마침내 부서졌다.

샌즈의 눈동자가 무너지고 부서져내리는 걸 보며 가스터는 희열의 끝을 맛보느라 정신이 없었다.

 

마침내 열렸다. 그리고 서서히 파헤쳐진다.

 

영상을 치웠음에도 비명을 멈추지 않고 굵은 눈물을 쉴 세 없이 흘리는 샌즈를 향해 가스터는 고개를 숙였다. 그러나 샌즈의 눈동자는 가스터를

바라보고 있지 않았다. 쉴 세 없이 진동하는 눈동자는 이 곳이 아닌 어딘가 아주 먼 곳을 바라보고 있는 듯 했다.

 

"하으으으윽! 으아아아아! 아아, 아아아아아!"

"그래. 기분은 어떤지?"

"아아아아아아아아아!"

"상으로 팔다리는 고쳐주지. 당장 오늘 움직이는 건 무리지만, 내일부터는 움직일 수 있을 걸세."

 

그리고 가스터가 손이 몇 번 까딱거린 것만으로, 부러진 샌즈의 팔다리가 서서히 붙더니 마침내 금 하나 없이 온전히 붙었다. 

지금까지 샌즈가 발버둥치고 괴로워한 시간과 비교하면 눈을 깜빡이는 것 만큼 짧은 시간만에. 발버둥치며 버텼던 그를 조롱하고 약올리듯.

 

"동생에게 연락한 건 조금 전이니 곧 여기로 오겠지."

 

가스터의 친절한 안내에도 샌즈는 대답이 없다. 그저, 짐승처럼 비명을 지르고 울부짖으며 허우적댈 뿐. 팔다리는 쉽게 부러트리고 붙일 수 있는

가스터는, 얄궃게도 산산조각 난 샌즈의 눈동자는 그대로 놔둔 체 등을 돌려 방을 빠져나갔다.

방문을 닫고 복도를 걸으며 가스터는 히죽 웃었다. 방음이 완벽하지 않은 탓에 자신의 등 뒤로 흘러나오는 비명을 음악삼아 가스터는 복도의

어둠 속으로 사라졌다. 이윽고 복도에는 허겁지겁 달려오는 발소리와, 방문이 열리고 닫히는 소리와, 끊이지 않는 비명만이 남아 멤돌았다.

 

 

어디선가 나사 풀리는 소리가 희미하게 들렸다.


	3. Chapter 3

하....! 파피루스는 숨이 턱 막히는 순간에야, 방금 전 일들이 꿈이라는 걸 깨달았다. 허나 지금 이게 꿈인지 현실인지 헷갈려하며 눈을 굴렸다. 

한참을 그러고 나서야 겨우 현실이란 걸 깨달으며 그는 숨을 길게 내뱉으며 한 손으로 눈을 가렸다. 

 

"..."

 

입에 많은 말이 맴돈다. 그러나 단 한 마디도 뱉지 못하고, 그것을 삼키기라도 하겠다는 듯 이를 갈았다.

 

"...윽."

 

사흘 째다. 형이 철저하게 짓밟히고 엉망진창이 되었던 그 날이 일어난 지.

그 사흘 동안 파피루스는 수 십번, 수 백번 그 시간으로 돌아가고 있었다. 눈을 떴을 때 자신이 있던 낯선 지하실. 어느 방을 비추던 텔레비젼. 

이윽고 화면 속에 나타난 건, 팔다리가 부러진체 끌려온 형. 가스터의 등. 가차없는 손. 명백한 폭력. 비명. 절규. 그리고, 그리고, 그리고...

눈을 감으면 비명과 울음 섞인 목소리가 멤돈다. 눈을 뜨면 눈물과 땀이 뒤섞여 숨을 내뱉는 표정이 어른거린다. 

파피루스는 두 손으로 얼굴을 부여잡고 고개를 숙인다.

 

"파피루스."

 

물에 빠진 듯 숨이 턱 막혀 죽을 것 같던 그를 붙잡은 건, 금방이라도 꺼질듯한 샌즈의 목소리였다. 갈라지고 쉬어가는 그 목소리는 누가 들어도 

죽어가는 목소리였다. 그 무엇보다도 자신을 안심시키고, 동시에 자신을 아프게 만드는 소리에 파피루스는 감싸쥐었던 손을 내려놓았다.

 

"형? 아직 한밤중이야."

"헤. 소리가 들려서..."

 

그렇게 말하며 형은 저도 모르게 탁자위로 손을 뻗었다가 움찔하며 손을 거뒀다. 파피루스는 힐끔 탁자 위에 놓여있는 투명한 알약을 보았다. 

그 알약을 가만히 보며, 그는 시간이 되돌아가는 걸 느꼈다.

 

 

 

잠이 안 올 때 먹으라고 전해주게. 

 

이틀 전 돌연 찾아온 가스터가 파피루스에게 쥐어준 알약이었다. 혹시 이상한 약이 아닐까 반신반의 하며 주저하자, 가스터는 그런 그를 보며 

조소를 흘렸다.

 

이 와중에도 그런 걸 따질 여력은 있나보군.

 

그 말에 파피루스는 낚아채듯 약을 받아 뒤도 돌아보지 않고 방으로 돌아왔다.

그리고 돌아온 방은 지옥 그 자체였었다. 

 

"아아아아악!"

 

고장난 시계처럼 샌즈가 방 구석에서 부들부들 떨며 소리치고 있었다.

그 날 이후로 쭉 이 상태다. 비명을 지르며 두개골을 긁고, 온 몸의 수분을 다 쥐어짜내듯 울다가 갑자기 몇 십분이고 몇 시간이고 웃음을 

멈추지 않는다. 그리고는 돌연, 웃음을 뚝 그치고는 쉴 세 없이 중얼거리는 것이었다.

 

어째서. 내가 강했다면. 파피루스. 나도 남들처럼 살았다면. 그럴 수 없으면 태어난 건 왜일까. 죽였어야 했어. 가스터. 죽일 수 없어. 

파피루스. 제발 살려줘. 원하지 않아. 죽을 수 없어. 왜 살아있지. 죽어야할까. 살아야 한다면.이유가 있다면. 무엇을. 어떻게. 알려줘. 

가스터가스터가스터가스터가스터가스터. 당신이 미워. 증오스러워. 살려줘. 아니야. 그러지마. 파피루스파피루스파피루스파피루스파피루스.

제발. 아니야. 나를. 싫어. 부탁할게. 그러니까. 나를. 나를. 나를. 

 

바닥에 널브러진 가위와 옷조각들을 발로 밀어내며, 파피루스는 물과 약을 샌즈에게 건냈다. 말이 건낸거지 파피루스가 

입에 직접 약을 넣어주고 물을 먹인 것이지만.

하루종일 부린 난동이 거짓말이라도 되듯, 샌즈는 약을 먹고 얼마 지나지 않아 조용해지더니 곧 잠들었었다. 

파피루스는 잠든 샌즈를 두고 바닥을 치우다가 큰 옷 조각 하나를 집어든다.

 

"...바느질해도 소용 없겠네."

 

자유롭던 시절에 입었던 옷들은 샌즈의 가위질에 전부 조각났다. 사흘 전 도망칠 때 '이제 이 옷은 벗지 않을거야.'라고 중얼거렸던 것이 무색하게

전부 발 밑에서 쓰레기로 구른다. 이곳에 온 이후로 

특히 그 날 입었던 회색 후드는 색종이 조각만큼 잘게 잘려있다. 파피루스가 그 회색 조각들을 지켜보자, 다시 한 번 시간이 돌아간다.

 

 

 

 

결코 열리지 않던 지하실이 돌연 열린다. 갑자기 울리는 전화. 전화 너머로 전해지는 가스터의 히죽거리는 웃음소리. 

형이 '아프니까' 와서 돌봐달라는 목소리. 쉬지 않고 달려 도착한 곳에서 들리는

 

"아아아아아아아아아아아아!!"

 

지옥에라도 끌려간 것 같은 비명에, 굳게 닫힌 방문을, 침대 위에 엉망으로 던져진 몸이, 쉴 세 없이 흐르는 눈물에, 젖은 이불과, 

대퇴골 부근까지 내려간 바지가, 훤히 드러난 물기를 살짝 머금은 푸른색이...

파피루스는 재빨리 이불로 덮어 그것을 가린다. 그러나 샌즈는 돌연 소리친다. 저리 가. 오지 마. 그 손 치워. 손 대지 마. 날 보지 마.

안 돼. 안 돼. 안 돼....끝에 다다라서는 짐승의 울음소리와도 같은 말의 토막들을 토한다.

 

"살려줘살려줘살려줘누가좀살려줘제발제발도와줘도와줘살려줘제발제발"

"형! 나야! 이제 괜찮으니까...!"

"제발, 날, 살ㄹ, 아아아아아아아아아아!"

 

팔다리가 제대로 움직이지 않음에도, 샌즈는 필사적으로 파피루스의 품에서 몸부림치고 벗어나려 했다. 그러는 순간에도 침대 위로 땀이라던가 

눈물이 또 떨어지는 것이었다.

일단 따뜻한 물로 씻기고 진정시키자. 그렇게 생각하며 샌즈를 끌어안고 화장실로 들어간 순간, 샌즈가 온 몸을 부르르 떨더니 헉 하고 숨을 삼켰다.

그리고는 인형처럼 완전히 축 늘어지며 고개를 떨궜다.

 

"형...?!"

 

파피루스는 몇 번이나 샌즈를 흔들어봤다. 그러나 샌즈는 죽어버린것처럼 아무 움직임도 없었고 파피루스는 순간 샌즈가 죽은 줄 알고 

찢어지게 비명을 질렀다. 그리고는 꼭 끌어안고는 제발 눈 좀 떠보라고 쉴 세 없이 외치고 어쩔 줄 몰라했다.

곧 방문이 열리고 들것을 가져온 괴물 두 명과 가스터가 방으로 들어왔고, 파피루스의 품에서 축 늘어진 샌즈를 빼앗다시피 해서 데려가고, 

순간 뺏기지 않기 위해 저항하는 파피루스를 마법으로 제압하는 손과, 바닥에 엎드려서 손을 뻗는 파피루스를 내려다보는,

가스터가, 하얀 얼굴이, 일그러진 웃음, 비웃음이...

 

 

 

 

"파피루스...?"

 

꺼질듯한 목소리에, 다시 시간이 되돌아온다. 정신차려. 지금은 분명 사흘이 지난 한밤중이다. 이미 그 때는 지났어. 

얼마나 지났지? 몇 십초? 아니 몇 초? 그 짧은 시간에 모든 게 압축되어 재생된다. 물이 쏟아질 듯 머리에 뭔가 가득 찬 느낌이다.

샌즈는 약간 불안한 듯 파피루스를 바라보고 있었다. 그의 작은 몸은 부서질 듯 바들바들 떨리고 있었고, 파피루스는 그런 샌즈를

안심시키기 위해 방금 전 했던 생각들을 전부 지워버렸다.

 

"형. 괜찮아?"

"...파피루스, 넌?"

"난 항상 괜찮지. 뭐 필요한 거 있어? 물 갖다 줄까? 수건이라도? 아니면 뭔가..."

 

평소처럼 파피루스가 다가가 손을 뻗자, 샌즈는 움찔하고 몸을 크게 떨며 뒤로 물러난다. 그의 손에 잡힌 이불이 가차없이 구겨진다. 

그런 샌즈의 모습에 파피루스는 망치로 얻어맞은 듯한 충격과 동시에 몸이 굳는 걸 느꼈다.

그 날 이후로 쭉 이 상태다. 샌즈는 더 이상 예전처럼 옷을 아무렇게나 입지 않는다. 갑갑해보일 만큼 단추를 전부 잠그고, 

조금이라도 긴 옷을 입어 최대한 몸을 가리곤 했다. 일할 때를 제외하고는 그의 손에서 이불이 떠날 날이 없었다.

그게 전부가 아니었다. 샌즈는, 그 날 입었던 옷을 비롯해 과거에 입었던 옷들을 전부 잘라버렸다. 제 팔 만한 가위를 가져와선 마구 옷을 자르고

제대로 잘리지 않으면 푹푹 꽂기까지 했던 그 동작은 섬뜩하기 그지없었으니까.

 

"아..."

 

엎친데 덮친격이라고 해야할까. 현재 샌즈는 가스터가 준 약을 먹지 않으면 잠드는 건 고사하고 패닉에 빠져서 제정신을 유지하는 것조차 

불가능할 정도였다. 이쯤되면 약을 먹으면 그나마 생활이 가능하단 것에 안도해야 하는 걸까? 파피루스는 혼란스러웠다.

 

"..."

 

헌데 샌즈는 가스터가 준 약을 먹는 걸 몹시 꺼려하고 있었다. 한계의 한계까지 도달하기 전에는 약을 먹지 않으려고 버티는 것이었다. 

그런 형의 모습에 파피루스는 혹시 저 약이 뭔가 이상한 게 아닐까하고 불안해했다. 먹기 싫은데 몸이 절로 찾게 되는...

가스터 그 자라면 그런 약을 줘도 전혀 이상할 게 없으니까.

샌즈는 몇 번이나 약을 향해 손을 뻗었다가 거두기를 반복했다. 그러나 한계에 다다랐나보다. 가늘게 떨리는 손과, 거칠어지는 호흡. 

쉴 세 없이 움직이는 눈동자와 덜덜 떨리는 턱.

 

"미안..."

 

샌즈는 눈을 질끈 감고 약을 하나 먹는다. 파피루스는 말 없이 물을 한 컵 가져왔고, 그걸 받아 마신 샌즈는 일분도 채 지나지 않아 

스르르 눈을 감고 픽 쓰러진다.

파피루스는 그런 형을 한참이나 지켜보다가 손을 뻗었다. 그러나 뻗은 손은 허공에서 멈춰 하릴없이 헤매다가 결국 제자리로 돌아간다.

차마 말하지 못한, 스스로 생각해도 한없이 역겨웠던 그 순간이 아른 거린다. 그런 추잡스런 짓을 한 주제에. 형이 당하는 동안 무력하게 있던 주제에? 

 

"..."

 

파피루스는 조용히 방을 나와 걷기 시작한다. 늦은 시간이지만 상관없겠지. 그 개자식은 이 시간에도 깨어있을테니.

 

 

 

 

"그래서 이 야밤에 무슨 일이지?"

 

파피루스의 예상대로 가스터는 이 늦은 시간에도 잠들어있지 않았다. 과장되었지만, 그는 잠들지 않는 존재라는 소문도 있으니까.

가스터는 꽤 고풍스러워 보이는 탁상시계를 열심히 분해해서는 부품별로 나열하고 있었다.그 움직임은 초조함이나 막힘 하나 없이, 

예술가가 조각을 하듯 우아하기 그지 없었다.

 

"저희 날이 밝는 대로 나갈겁니다."

 

달칵. 가스터가 나사 하나를 탁자에 내려놓는 소리가 울린다. 잠깐의 침묵이 이어지고 가스터가 무미건조하게 말한다.

 

"무통보 사직이라...분명 자네 혼자 멋대로 결정한 것이겠지."

"...."

"아닌가?"

"...."

"대답해."

"그렇다면요?"

"이유는?"

 

악취미다. 그것을 제 입으로 말하게 하다니. 파피루스는 저도 모르게 이가 갈리는 걸 느꼈다.

 

"형을 짓밟고 상처줬잖아요."

"상처라."

"멋대로 나간 것에 대한 대가는 치뤘잖아요. 이제 볼 일 없잖아요."

 

그렇게 말하면서도 파피루스는 목에 뭔가 걸린 기분이었다. 처음부터 아무 일도 일어나지 않았더라면. 가스터가 쫓아오지 않았다면, 둘은 지금...

가스터는 몇 개의 나사를 더 나열한 뒤에야 손에 든 드라이버를 내려놓았다.

 

"나간 다음은?"

"알아서 뭐하게요?"

"아픈 형을 이끌고, 밖으로 나가서 어떻게 할 셈이지?"

"그건 우리가 알아서...!"

 

딱-! 가스터가 손가락으로 책상을 두드렸다. 상당한 힘이 들어간 소리에 파피루스는 저도 모르게 말을 멈췄다.

 

"밖이 위험한 건 누구보다 잘 알면서도? 어지간히 강하지 않으면 사지가 멀쩡해도 버티기 힘든 세상에, 안 그래도 약했던데다가 

지금 치료가 절실히 필요한 형을 데리고... 그런 세상에 단둘이 나가겠다?"

"형은 내가 지킬...!"

"지킨다고?"

 

항상 새벽녘처럼 조용하던 그의 목소리에, 애써 억누르는 듯 힘이 들어갔다. 가스터에 대해 두려움이나 존경심 따윈 처음부터 없던 파피루스였다.

하지만 지금, 이 곳에 온 뒤 처음으로 그에게서 오싹함을 느꼈다.

 

"충분히 강하면서도, 그 알량한 도덕심 때문에 지금까지 힘을 사용하지 않은 자네가....이제 와서 지킨다고?"

"그건...!"

"샌즈는 매우 약하지. 평균보다 훨씬, 까딱했다간 먼지로 변해버릴 정도로."

 

가스터는 자리에서 일어나 파피루스에게 다가갔다. 파피루스도 상당히 장신인데, 그런 파피루스보다 훨씬 큰 가스터가 싸늘하게 내려다본다.

 

"자신보다 약한 형 등 뒤에 숨어서는, 상냥하게 살아가자는 등 뜬구름 잡는 이야기만 해왔지."

"나는...!"

"내가 샌즈에게 상처를 줬다고? 그러면 내가 상처를 주는 동안 자네는 뭘 했지?"

 

가스터가 분해하다 만 시계를 집어들고는 탁자에 세게 내리쳤다. 워낙 단단한 재질이었는지 유리처럼 박살나진 않았지만, 

뭔가 으스러지고 깨지는 소리는 확실히 들렸다. 

투둑. 미세한 파편이 떨어진다. 파피루스는 발밑이 아득해지는 기분이었다.

 

"내가 샌즈를 열심히 짓밟고 있을 때도 가만히 있던 자네가, 밖으로 나가서 퍽이나도 잘 지키겠군."

"..."

"왜? 또 자네 형이 누군가에게 짓밟히는 모습을 보면서 느끼고 싶은 건가?"

"!!"

 

봤다고? 그 모습을? 파피루스의 얼굴이 달아오르다 못해 파렇게 질려갔다. 순식간에 입은 옷이 증발하고 자신의 붉은색이 적나라하게 노출된 

착각마저 들었다. 부끄럽고, 수치스럽고, 몸이 뻣뻣해지는 순간 한 가지 생각이 그를 찌른다. 

설마, 설마 그건...아니겠지. 그럴 리가. 제발 아니라고 해줘. 아니 그래서는 안 돼...! 그것만은.....!

 

"물론 자네 형도 잘 봤다네."

"!!"

"얼마나 감탄하던지 옆에서 보는 내가 다 안쓰러웠지."

 

그 말을 끝으로, 파피루스는 발밑이 완전히 무너져 세상에서 던져지는 기분을 느꼈다. 애써 태연한 척 하려해도 다리가 마구 후들거린다.

뭐라 반박을 하려해도 턱이 덜덜 떨린다. 맞잡은 두 손이 덜덜 떨려 멈추질 않는다.

가스터는 그런 파피루스를 보며 싸늘한 눈빛을 거두지 않는다. 아예 그에게 다가가더니 손가락으로 그의 가슴을 툭 건드린다.

 

"이렇게나 동생이 이기적인데, 형이 살아있는 것이 기적이군."

"...."

"여기까지가 자네에 대한 반박."

 

그 말이 끝나자 방금 전까지 잘 갈아진 칼 같던 가스터의 눈이 부드럽게 풀렸다. 마치 방 안에 있는 보물상자를 떠올리듯.

 

"이제 사적인 이유를 대지. 자네 형은 참 재밌거든."

"..."

"고작 내가 몇 마디 했다고 맛이 간 표정을 짓다니, 형과는 아주 딴판이군."

 

가스터의 조롱에도 파피루스는 반박 한 마디 할 수 없었다. 당장이라도 이 자리에서 사라지거나 뒤로 돌아 달아나고 싶을 정도였다.

하지만 가스터가 형에 대해 할 말이 어떨지 궁금했기에, 겨우 정신을 가다듬어 가스터를 똑바로 마주봤다. 

 

"자네도 열심히 감상했겠지. 내가 상당히 강하게 나간 건 부정하지 않아."

"..."

"솔직히 별 기대는 안했다네. 그런 일을, 살면서 한 번도 겪은 적 없는 그가 감당할 수 있을까?"

"전부 당신이...!"

"그런데 어제 다시 만난 자네의 형은..."

 

가스터는 먼 곳을 바라보듯 아득한 표정을 지었다. 만약 가스터를 추종하는 자들이 봤다면, 그가 그런 표정도 지을 수 있단 것에 몹시 놀랐으리라.

 

"두려움과 증오와 분노가 섞여있었지."

"당연한 거 아냐? 그게 무슨...."

"그럼에도 불구하고, 올곧음이 남아있었어."

 

가스터는 히죽 웃으며 분해하다 만 시계를 쓰다듬었다.

 

"끔찍하고 아픈 경험을 했음에도, 동생이 자신이 짓밟히는 모습을 보며 추잡스러운 짓을 했음에도, 샌즈는 여전히 쓰러지지 않고 있어."

"대체 어디가? 그 모습이?"

"자네는 모든 것이 무너지고 살아도 산 게 아닌 모습을 본 적이 없군."

 

가스터는 히죽 웃었다. 그것은 미숙하고 서툰 아이를 보듯, 딱하게 보면서도 이해한다는 미소였다. 파피루스는 순간 애 취급 받았다는 것에

욱했으나 별 다른 말은 하지 않았다.

 

"물론 완전히 멀쩡한 건 아냐. 위태로운 건 사실이지. 그건 자네라고 해도 알겠지?"

"...."

"갑옷을 걸치듯 옷을 입고, 그 날 입은 옷을 마구 잘라버리고, 웅크리고 덜덜 떨고...당연하겠지. 약 없이는 잠도 못 잘 정도니까."

"맞아, 그 약! 설마...!"

 

파피루스는 계속 품었던 불안감을 비췄다. 설마 그 약....!

 

"뭔가? 자네, 그 약이 마약이라도 된다고 생각하고 있는 건가?"

"그게 아니면 뭔데! 형은 그 약이 없으면 힘들어하고 있어!"

"자네는 나를 얼마나 절제력없는 바보로 보는 건지. 약에 의존해서 이성이라고는 하나 없이 , 오직 자극으로만 반응하는 아메바같은 꼴을 

내가 좋아할 것 같나?"

"그게 아니면...."

"그 약은 평범한 신경안정제야. 물론 효과는 꽤 좋은 편이지만, 중독성도 부작용도 없어."

 

가스터는 관자놀이에 손가락을 갖다댔다.

 

"다만...당장이라도 무너질듯 위태로운 샌즈에겐 마약이나 다름없겠지. 심리적인 문제야."

"그럼 왜..."

"어제 샌즈가 말하더군."

 

 

 

 

"약 잘 먹었습니다. 그 약 확실히 효과가 좋더군요."

"하지만...내가 약에 기대며 버틸수록, 당신에게 기대는 꼴이 되겠죠."

"그러니 최대한 먹지 않을 겁니다."

 

그 날 이후 가스터를 처음 만난 샌즈가 한 말이었다. 가스터는 샌즈가 자신을 피하지도 않고 원망을 쏟아내지도 않다는 것에 상당히 놀라했다. 

단추를 전부 잠근 가운을, 떨리는 손으로 움켜쥐면서도 샌즈는 또박또박 말했다.

 

"그래서 약을 최대한 먹지 않는 건가? 지금의 자네는 약의 힘을 빌리지 않으면 꽤 고통스러울텐데?"

"당신에게 기대느니 아픈 게 낫습니다."

 

샌즈는 여전히 떨고 있다. 그럼에도 물러나거나 머뭇거리지 않는다. 오히려 그 자리에 딱 버티고 서서 가스터를 매섭게 쳐다본다.

 

"저는 당신이 엄청 밉습니다. 그런데 그런 당신보다 밉고 견딜 수 없는 건...그런 당신에게 놀아나는 나 자신입니다."

"자네는 정말 알 수가 없군."

"내가 약하지 않았다면 그런 일도 없었겠죠. 그리고 지금도 이렇게 당신에게 빌붙지 않겠죠."

"...."

"당신 손에 유린 당하고, 당신 손에 치료 받고. 이거야말로 병 주고 약 주는 것도 없을 겁니다."

"일종의 책임감이라고 볼 순 없는건가? 적어도 마구 갖고 놀고 무책임하게 버리는 것보단 낫지 않은가."

"당신이 날 치료하는 이유는 하나, 아직 더 갖고 놀고 싶은데 벌써 부서지면 안되니까. 그 뿐입니다."

"...."

"틀렸습니까?"

 

가스터는 활짝 웃으며 손가락으로 입술을 쓸어내렸다. 요염한 손길은 보는 이로 하여금 묘한 느낌을 줄 정도였으나,

샌즈는 그런 가스터의 손짓에도 꼼짝하지 않았다.

 

"역시, 자네는 날 실망시키지 않는군."

"제가 죽는 한이 있더라도, 더 끔찍한 일이 기다린다해도 당신에게만큼은 무릎 꿇지 않을 겁니다."

 

그 말을 끝으로 샌즈는 등을 돌려 천천히 걷기 시작했다. 가스터는 밀려오는 흥분감을 애써 감추며 샌즈의 등 뒤에 말했다.

 

"그렇다면 자네가 앞으로 해야할 것도 알겠군."

 

걸어가던 샌즈가 멈춰섰다. 그러나 뒤를 돌아보지는 않는다.

 

"당신이 제공하는 모든 걸 아낌없이 받고, 최대한 빨리 회복하는 거겠죠."

"그 이후는 말 안 해도 알겠지."

"그리고."

 

샌즈는 여전히 뒤돌아서지 않는다.

 

"무슨 일이 있어도, 동생만큼은 지켜낼 겁니다."

"지금까지 들은 말 중 가장 놀랍군. 그런 짓을 한 동생을, 여전히 지킬 마음이 남아있는 건가?"

"지금 당장은 보고 있으면 괴롭습니다. 자꾸 생각나고."

"그렇다면 왜지?"

"그래도."

 

그제야 샌즈는 뒤돌아서서 가스터를 본다. 분명 산산조각났을 눈동자는, 언제 그랬냐는 듯 이글거리고 있었다.

 

"제 동생입니다."

"..."

"당신은 평생을 걸려도 알아낼 수 없을 거야."

 

부서졌다면 남은 파편이라도 태워버리겠다는 듯한 눈빛. 가스터는 거의 입가가 찢어질 듯 미소를 지었다. 

손 안에 넣고 싶고, 부수고 싶고, 짓밟고 싶고, 고치고 싶고, 이렇게 움직이게 하고, 저렇게 움직이게 하고 싶다. 완전히 이해하고 완전히 분해하고

완전히 부수고 완전히 맞물리게 하고 싶다. 가스터는 몇 번이나 그렇게 외치고 싶어했다.

그런 가스터의 기묘한 분위기를 느꼈는지, 샌즈는 저도 모르게 손에 힘이 들어가는 걸 느꼈다.

 

"흥미로워. 정말이지, 이렇게나 들 뜬 적이 있던가."

"..."

"안심해. 자네가 회복할 때 까진 가만히 있을 것이니."

"...회복한 후엔 또 지옥이 펼쳐지겠죠."

"그래도 자네는 도망치지 않겠지."

"...."

"기대하지. 자네가 앞으로 어떻게 될 지."

 

그 말을 끝으로 샌즈와 가스터는 각자 일할 장소로 향했다. 가스터는 소리 높여 웃고싶은 걸 참으며, 샌즈는 소리 높여 울고싶은 걸 견디며.

 

 

 

 

"형이...?"

 

파피루스는 그 자리에 주저 앉았다. 이 방으로 오면서, 죽어도 이 자 앞에서 무릎 꿇지 않겠다고 각오했었다. 그러나 더는 버틸 수가 없었기에

그는 무릎을 꿇고 바닥에 바싹 엎드렸다.

 

"어째서...?"

 

대체 왜? 그렇게 괴로운 일을 당했는데도? 그렇게 아팠는데도?

 

"나는...나는...!"

 

파피루스는 두 손으로 머리를 감싸고 이마를 땅에 박는다. 그리고 절규한다.

항상 형 뒤에 숨어왔다. 심지어 형이 고통받는 순간에도, 자신은 추잡스럽고 역겨운 짓을 하고 있었다. 처음부터 끝까지...그저 방관하고 있었다.

그런데도 형은 자신을 지킨다고 한다. 차라리 이런 동생같은 거 버리고, 가스터에게 기대는 게 훨씬 나을 수도 있는데. 그렇게 하면

적어도 위험에서 벗어나 안전하고 평안하게 살 수 있겠지. 다른 괴물이었다면 제 몸 보신을 위해 진작 그랬을 텐데.

그런데 왜....? 왜 끝까지 포기하지 않는 거지? 대체, 왜? 어째서? 어째서. 어째서...!

 

"자네는 정말 한심하군."

 

가스터는 한 마디를 툭 뱉고는 엎드려있는 파피루스 앞으로 걸어갔다. 잘 닦인 구두가 그의 머리 앞에서 빛난다.

 

"그렇게 절규한다고 뭐가 달라지지?"

"으아아아아!"

 

파피루스가 자리에서 일어나 가스터에게 달려든다. 그러나, 곧 보라색으로 붙잡혀 바닥에 쳐박힌다. 가스터는 방금 전의 들뜬 목소리가 거짓말이라는 듯

싸늘하고 건조한 목소리를 툭 뱉는다.

 

"적어도 나는 내가 한 짓을 감당할 순 있지. 샌즈의 몸을 범해서 상처를 입히긴 했지만 안정된 환경과 치료를 제공하고 있지."

"너 이...!"

"그런데 지금의 자네는 뭘 할 수 있지? 형을 다른 괴물들에게서 지킬 순 있나? 아픈 형을 치료해줄 순 있나? 

하물며, 자네의 형의 마음을 조금이나마 이해하고 짐을 덜어줄 수 있나?"

 

가스터는 파피루스를 그대로 허공으로 치켜들고는, 손을 휘둘러 문 밖으로 날려버렸다. 복도 벽에 부딪힌 파피루스가 컥! 하고 숨막히는 소리를 내며

바닥에 내팽겨쳐진다. 가스터는 문을 닫기 직전 바닥에 널브러진 파피루스를 내려다본다.

 

"지금의 자네는 아무 것도 아니야. 나에게 있어서도, 자네 형에게 있어서도."

 

그 말을 끝으로 가스터의 방문이 닫혔다. 파피루스는 한동안 일어나지도 못하고, 엎드린 채 쉴 새 없이 흐느꼈다. 

가스터가 미웠지만, 그런 가스터에게 반격할 수 없는 자신이 더 미웠다. 그렇게 오랫동안, 텅 빈 복도에 나약한 울음이 울려퍼졌다.

파피루스가 겨우 울음을 멈췄을 땐 사방은 아침을 알리는 전등이 켜지고 있었다. 은은한 빛이 눈을 찌르고, 소매로 눈을 닦은 파피루스는 

자리에서 일어나 자신의 두 손을 바라봤다.

 

"강해져야 해."

 

그 누구보다도 강해져야 해. 지금보자 훨씬 힘을 키워야 해. 어떤 괴물도, 저 가스터조차 건드릴 수 없을 정도로.

그렇게 된다면 형을 지킬 수 있겠지. 가스터의 마수에서 벗어나 예전처럼 둘이 살 수 있을 거다. 쫓기고 도망치지 않고, 매일 둘이 그려오던 것처럼

살 수 있겠지. 눈부시고 화려하지 않아도, 워터폴의 돌처럼 반짝이듯 조용하게.

 

"..."

 

이제 등 뒤에 숨지 않아. 더 이상 힘을 아끼지 않을 것이다. 아니, 누구보다도 힘 쓰는 걸 주저하지 않을 것이다.

힘을 키우고, 다른 괴물들을 짓밟고 올라가, 그 누구도 형과 날 건드리지 않게 만들 것이다. 가스터...저 녀석도 언젠가 발밑에 엎드리게 하리라.

 

"조금만 더 기다려줘."

 

미안해. 파피루스는 쉴 세 없이 말한다. 미안해. 내가 처음부터 뒤에 숨지 않았으면, 힘을 사용했으면...그런 일을 겪지 않았을텐데. 

조금 늦었지만, 아니 이미 많이 늦었는지 모른다. 하지만 지금이라도 움직여야 한다. 이렇게 머뭇거리다가, 정말 완전히 끝나기 전에...

파피루스의 눈에서 붉은 불꽃이 피어오른다. 앞으로 험난하겠지. 얼마나 걸릴지, 얼마나 버텨야할지 모른다. 너무 힘들어서 주저앉고 싶을지도 모른다.

예전처럼 어리광 피우던 시절을 그리워할지도 모른다.

 

'파피루스.'

'너는 정말 쿨한 내 동생이야.'

'뭐 먹고 싶은 거 있어?'

 

그래도 멈추지 않을 것이다. 죽는 한이 있더라도. 아니, 결코 형을 먼저 두곤 죽지 않을 것이다. 반드시 둘이 행복해질 것이다. 

그것 말고 다른 결말은 없다.

파피루스는 힘을 주어 걸어간다. 복도는 곧 아무일도 없었던 듯 텅 빈다. 간간히 흐느끼는 건지 한숨인지 모를 소리만 들린다.

그러나 곧 그 소리도 침묵 속에 완전히 묻혀버린다.

 

 

 

톡. 바닥에 떨어진 톱니바퀴가 굴러가기 시작했다.


End file.
